The invention relates to a device for opening flocculent fibrous material of natural or synthetic fibres, which device is incorporated with a supply connecting conduit and a discharge connecting conduit in a pneumatic conveying path for the processing of the fibrous material.
Such devices are known in various forms. For example, from DE-33 33 750 A1 a device is known for opening and cleaning fibrous goods having two rollers lying opposite each other, which have above a lattice of rods or a grating or the like, and have below a closed covering hood, arranged parallel in a horizontal plane, and provided with spikes or the like, in which the entry and exit openings are so arranged that the fibrous goods are conducted in and out by an air stream in a direction lying parallel to the rollers. Such arrangements operating with spiked rollers require a large standing area, and with a low throughput, have a bad degree of opening and are subject to high wear. Also there arises the danger of coils of the fibres forming on the rollers with consequent blocking of these.